The Beauty and Her Beast
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Both a little scared/Neither one prepared/Beauty and the Beast


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

She was being watched. Ororo knew that for sure. Whoever it was was a very good hunter, so it could only be one person. That did make her feel better. However, not knowing his location made her a bit nervous. She heard the bushes rustle and whirled in the direction. There was nothing there then another bush rustled in the opposite direction.

"Enough of this,"she mumbled.

Ororo felt the winds change and rose off of the ground. She'd barely reached above the trees before something grabbed her ankle. She tried to fight it, but it was too heavy. The winds suddenly died, and Ororo felt herself fall. Her attacker landed back first but flipped so that she ended up on her back soon after. She opened her eyes and looked up at the grinning face of Logan. However, his eyes showed no trace of humanity. It was the Wolverine in charge this time.

"Well, hello there,"she said."It looks like you got me."

He gave her a smirk as if to say _Well, what did you expect?_

"You took most of the force from the fall. Are you sure you're alright?"

He shrugged and moved so that his head rested between her breasts. Most of his weight was off of her, and one of his legs was thrown comfortably over hers. Ororo moved to let her hand rest in his hair and rubbed gently. He tilted his head back into her hand and let out what could only be a purr.

"And they think you're nothing but a savage beast."

His eyes remained closed, and he let out a grunt.

"I know you don't care, but I hate hearing them talk about you like that."

He took her other hand and kissed it before letting it rest on his chest right over his heart.

"I know I'm the only one with an opinion that you care about, and you're the same to me. You'd feel the same way if someone were to insult me, wouldn't you?"

He let out another grunt, different from the previous one and sighed when her fingers traced his chest.

"Thought so. You're barely listening to me, aren't you?"

He let out a noise of a higher pitch, almost like a whine.

"Don't give me that. Just for that, I'm not joining you this time."

That got a reaction. Wolverine flipped over and pinned her arms above her head. She looked straight back at his black eyes with no fear."You don't scare me, _Wolvie_."

He stopped glaring and smiled. Ororo didn't like that look. It usually meant he was going to do something insane."What are you thinking?"

He merely smiled and stood up, throwing her over his shoulder."Put me down!"

A growl that sound like laughter emitted from his chest, and he kept walking. Finally, he reached his destination and threw Ororo in front of him. She landed with a loud splash in the lake before he jumped in with her. He floated on his back next to where she came up sputtering.

"I hate you,"she said with a glare.

He shook his head. He knew she didn't mean it and liked seeing her anger. She turned away and swam towards the bank.

"I mean it Wolverine. For months, we've been coming out here alone together, and I sometimes wondered why I even bother."

He stopped floating around and followed her. He hadn't meant to upset here. Anger he could take, but he hated seeing her upset. He walked slowly after getting out and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ororo felt him nuzzle her back and heard him whine. He touched her shoulder where he'd bitten and left a mark. She turned around and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I've been emotional lately for a reason. I've been wanting to tell you and Logan this for a while. I'm pregnant."

There was a silence before she was pulled back and saw Logan's blue eyes staring at her.

"Come again?"

"I. Am. Pregnant."

He blinked before pulling her into a kiss. This was way better than what he thought she was going to say.

"I'm gonna be a daddy! How long 'ave ya know, darlin'?Who else knows?How do ya feel?What-"

Ororo placed her hand over his mouth and laughed."Slow down, love. One question at a time."

He sighed and nodded. She moved her hands away only for him to kiss her again.

"Sorry. I'm excited. I'm gonna be a father thanks ta the love o' my life. First off, how are ya feelin'? It's cool out here, an'-Shit! I dropped a pregnant woman into a lake!"

She took a seat and and tugged on his hand."I'm fine. You need to relax."

He took a seat behind her and held her close."I'll try. Alright, how long 'ave ya known?"

"I found out after Hank forced me to get a check up, and he's the only other person that knows. We found out this morning, and I'm two weeks along."

Logan digested the information and pull Ororo tighter against him."Darlin' why'd ya come out here before ya told me? Ya knew what today was."

Ororo sighed. She knew Logan worried that Wolverine would hurt her each month when they came out her. She, one the other hand, knew the truth. Animals were like mutants in a lot of ways. Some were dangerous and some weren't, but to some people, the difference didn't matter because of their fear of the unknown. In all honestly, she felt as safe around Wolverine as she did around Logan.

"I understand that you're worried Logan, but you don't have to. Wolverine is just as much you as you are him, and both of you love me. In honored by that, and I there's no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't dare harm our child when he or she is born."

He was silent for a moment. He stole a quick kiss before sighing."Ya got a lot o' faith in me, 'Ro. In _us_.

"Yes I do. Besides, it was most likely him that helped conceive our child and not you."

Logan thought back and chuckled."Great. My girlfriend's cheatin' on me wit' my other personality. Next, yer gonna want a three way wit' both o' us takin' turns."

"Now that you mention it that does sound pleasing. Two rugged males fighting for my attention and who can please me the best."

He groaned buried his face in her shoulder."Don't get started, 'Ro. I already hate sharing ya as it is."

"At least it's only your body that pleases me that way."

Another growl rumble from his chest."Damn straight."He stood up, taking her into a bridal carry, and began to walk out of the woods."Come on. Time ta get ya outta these wet clothes and inta a hot bath. I don't want either o' ya ta freeze."

Knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Ororo snuggled into his embrace and let him carry her. Most women waited for a beast to turn into a prince. She was happy keeping hers exactly the way he was.

_**FIN**_


End file.
